The Curse
by ReefChic7
Summary: Eric is overwhelmed with his desire to take Sookie from Bill, can he will it to happen? This takes place after the season three finale.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This piece is inspired by the deeply dark, lovely and twisted "The Curse" by Dream City Film Club. One of my favorite songs and it reminds me of thought that could be going through Eric's head as he watches Bill and Sookie. I find myself constantly inspired by music, so I have few short pieces I will be working on and posting to get them out of my head, so I can get back to Taste and After the Storm. Maybe they will turn into more? Reviews = inspiration! Should this be more than a one shot deal?

Forgive any typos, I still have no beta. :o)

Story note: I highly recommend You Tubing this song while you read. This is set after the season three finale and they dumped Russell. It ended there, Bill did not try to kill Eric and Sookie was not told of his betrayal.

As always, I do not own the TB characters or this song.

EPOV

Eric's fingers drummed on the table of his private booth while he surveyed his club. The lights were dim, but his eye site was not hindered. A TruBlood in front of him, he took a small sip, grimacing inwardly at the taste. He knew it could not compare to her taste. If he concentrated he could still taste her blood on his lips as he fed from her neck, stroking her blonde curls to soothe her as Russell ravaged her wrist. It had only been a few days, but it seemed like weeks.

He watched, as her body slowly moved with Bill's, the tempo of the song pulling her body as if on strings. Her hands slowly slid down Bill's body, her eyes locked with his. From where Eric was seated, he could see the tips of Bill's fangs peeking out from behind his lips.

_Been betrayed by my loved one_

_May the sky turn black above_

He scanned the bar, looking for something, anything to distract him. A fangbanger, perhaps…preferably blonde. Someone he could sink his teeth into- pun intended. Try as he might his eyes kept going back to her. He had been fighting his desire for her for months. First, she was a challenge. Bill had her, so he decided he wanted to take her just to show he could. Then he saw how useful her talents were and he decided she would be a valuable asset to him.

Her bottom rubbed against Bill, her arms reaching back, caressing his sides. He wanted to grab her by her curls and yank her away from that pathetic excuse for a vampire as her fingers slipped through Bill's hair.

Anger pulsed through his frame and he fought to control himself. He was, after all, the Sheriff. The fucking Viking, revered and envied, known for his cunning nature and frosty composure; he was not weak.

He caught Pam's cold gaze from across the bar. Her concern pushed through the crowd and into him, nearly overwhelming his senses. His eyes pierced into hers, daring her. _Don't fuck with me, Pam, he thought. Not tonight._ He had no control and he knew he would lash out at his child, whether she deserved it or not.

_May they choke on each other's tongues_

_May the never fall in love_

Sookie turned around, moving her body slowly against Bill. He watched as Bill wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer, melting into her. Her eyes slipped closed and Eric growled in his throat as Bill's hand stroked hers. His finely tuned hearing caught the soft moan that escaped her throat as Bill's finger stroked her pulse point.

He knew Bill could never safeguard Sookie the way she needed to be protected. Bill was pathetic and weak he would never be what Eric was, he did not embrace being a vampire, he shunned it and tried to live a human existence. Eric sneered, his eyes narrowing, taking in Sookie's hand as it reached in front of her, brushing her fingers against Bill's pants.

_May his lack of faith disturb her_

_And the coldness of his hand_

The leather of the booth squeaked against the leather of his jacket as he leaned back into the seat. The dance floor was crowded, Fangtasia has been busier than usual over the last month. A few dozen couples writhed together on the dance floor as the slow, sensual music worked them into a sexually charged state of mind. The song was liquid sex and watching Sookie move like she was dancing naked for him had his erection straining against his pants.

Sookie's skirt swayed gently with her movements. Her golden brown skin with her blonde curls resting against her shoulders made him ache for her. Never in his lifetime- before or after his turning- had someone wedged them self so firmly under his skin. Short of killing her, or meeting the sun, he knew he had no choice but to posses her.

When he had her in his office a few nights before, telling her he could not go to his final death without at least kissing her once, he felt her body give into his. He was certain of her feelings for him certain that if they survived Russell that she would indeed finally be his. Finally yield to him.

Russell was now firmly encased in cement and Sookie was encased in Bill's arms. He knew if he told Sookie what the Queen had planned for her and why Bill had moved back to Bon Temps, she would leave Bill. He knew it was his ace in the proverbial hole, but did not want to be the one to inflict such pain on her. His only hope was that Bill would tell her the truth.

_May they choke on each other's tongues_

_May they never fall in love_

Bill was not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was well aware that it was only a matter of time before Eric shared his secret for him. Eric's eyes bore into him, as he compelled Bill to tell her that he had been sent to procure her for the Queen. He pushed all of his furry and control to Bill, his eyes widening and fangs dropping. His body came alive as he pulled himself to his full height in the booth.

Bill glance in his direction, startled. _Tell her. Tell her or I will._ Eric pushed his anger towards Bill. _Fucking tell her._ He saw Bill dip his head slightly and begin to speak in Sookie's ear. Bill could not resist the will of his Sheriff.

_May they smother in their lust_

_May their desire turn stale_

_May their dreams turn to dust_

_May jealousy prevail_

She slowed her dancing, listening to what Bill whispered to her. Eric fought back a smirk, knowing Bill was following his command. He watched her shake her head, turning to Bill in shock. Bill's hands reached out to grasp her shoulders, but she stepped back. He reached again, she moved again. They repeated this dance.

Eric slid out of his booth as Sookie's hand slapped Bill's check. He could feel the anger radiating off of her small frame as he walked towards her. His body was humming for her.

"Sookie," Bill implored her, desperate.

"Leave me alone, Bill," she spat out, slapping his hand away from her. "I fucking hate you! I hate you!"

_Been betrayed by my loved one_

_May their sky turn black above_

_May they choke on each other's tongues_

_May they never fall in love_

Bill reached for her again as Eric stopped between them, the warmth of her body heating his cold flesh as he neared her.

"No!" She yanked away from Bill.

_May his lack of faith disturb her_

_And the coldness of his hand_

_May his distance confuse her_

_May she never understand_

"Bill, I think it is time for you to leave," Eric said in a commanding voice. "Your presence here is no longer required- or wanted."

Bill stepped back in surprise, looking between Sookie and Eric. "Sookie-"

Eric moved in front of Sookie so quickly her hair blew in the wind he left as he moved. "NOW." He growled into Bill's face. Bill stepped back again.

Eric turned to Sookie as she raised a teary face to gaze into his eyes. She stepped closer to him, her hands at her sides. "Eric?"

"Compton! OUT OF MY BAR!" Eric roared over his shoulder. He turned back to Sookie, not bothering to watch Bill leave. He knew that Bill was not dumb enough to test his will any further.

Eric lowered his head to hers, briefly resting his forehead against hers, then raised his eyes to meet hers. "Yes?" His large hands wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He could hear her heart pound.

"Did you know?" She whispered brokenly, begging him with her eyes.

_Let the image of my face_

_Pressed up against her face_

_And the time she was mine_

_Burn into her mind_

He searched frantically for an answer, something that would not sour her against him for all of eternity. He closed his eyes for a moment and he realized he would not, could not, tell her a lie. Not now. "Yes." His voice was low and even.

She shuddered as a small sob ripped from her throat, her head falling against his chest. Startled, relieved, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body tight against his, inhaling her scent. He half expected her to push him back.

"I haven't known for long." He said softly, winding one arm around her waist, the other around her back, so he could stroke her hair. He had wanted to touch her golden tresses since the moment she had walked into his bar. "I found out while at Russell's. I suspected before that, but I did not have proof."

She nodded and he could feel her tears through his shirt. Her grief was palpable.

He realized as they stood there together, their bodies slowly swaying to the music, that he had made this happen. He had cursed their love, coveted what had not been his and willed it to an end. His own desire had ruined Bill and brought this delicate creature to him.

"He never loved me, Eric," she wiped at a tear and allowed him to continue to comfort her. Her hand wrapped around his bicep, holding tightly. The other rested of his heart.

"I believe he did, as much as he was able," he responded in an even tone, not wanting to give his own feelings away. He could not let her see behind his mask. If she rejected him it would be the end of him. "It is very rare for a vampire to love a human."

She raised her head, deep blue eyes staring into his. "You said you care for me, Eric."

He inclined his head in agreement, measuring his words before he spoke. "Yes, I care for you." His hold on her hair tightened.

"You risked your own safety to come to me the other night, to protect me from the Were." Her voice was soft but he could hear every word. Every breath. "You saved me from Russell. You were going to meet the sun to make sure I was safe."

"I did." He agreed, his face stony. "I was." He would not soften. Although he had this intoxicating woman in his arms, he steeled his resolve.

"Because of my telepathy? My blood? Do you want to use me, too?" She stopped the movement of their bodies and looked up into his eyes. She asked her question as if she was afraid to hear his answer.

"While your telepathy is certainly a desirable gift for a vampire to posses, no, that is not why I came to you that night." His hand slipped up to the nape of her neck, clutching her hair tightly, longing to pull it and tilt her neck so that he could smell her skin, sink himself into her flesh. "Nor is that why I tricked Russell."

She was silent for a moment and he felt her hands slide under his jacket, embracing his back, sliding underneath his t-shirt. "Why then?"

He did not answer and his hand moved around from the nape of her neck to her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as he touched her, his fingertips memorizing her face.

_Let the image of my face_

_Pressed up against her face_

_And the time she as mine_

_Burn into her mind_

Her breath caught in her throat and he could her heart beat faster. The scent of her blood was drawing him in; it would be so easy to lose himself to her.

"Why, Eric?" She asked again, her eyes never leaving his.

In them he could see her confusion, he knew she struggled with her feelings towards him. Love and hate were such a fine line for humans.

"Tell me." Her hands slid down to the waist of his jeans and she tugged him closer, hooking her fingers through his belt loops.

"To do this," he whispered, his voice heady with desire. He lowered his mouth to hers, taking her face in his hands. He pressed her warm lips against his, waiting for her response. He didn't know if she would accept him.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he felt her return the pressure of his kiss. Her wet tongue slipped out, tasting his lips. He answered with a groan from deep within his throat as he parted her lips and hungrily lathed his tongue within her mouth. Her hands fisted into his hair and all resolve slipped from him.

_I've been betrayed by my loved one_

_May their sky turn black above_

_May they choke one each other's tongues_

He faintly recalled that they were standing in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by people. He was surprised at Sookie's response in such a public place, how desperately her tongue sought his, although he had never been one to worry about it being the right time or place. He picked her up, stretching the length of her body against his. He groaned into her mouth as the weight of her rubbed against the tightness in his pants.

Swiftly, he cradled her into his arms and left the dance floor. She nestled her face into his neck, inhaling his scent slowly.

"Where are we going?" She whispered into his ear, her breath tickling his skin and sending tingles down his spine.

"Away from here," he answered, kicking open the back door and making his way to his car. He unlocked the door with his remote and placed her into the passenger seat of the corvette. In moments he was seated in the drivers side and they tore out of the parking lot.

His hand gripped the shifter as he flew through the gears in lightening speed. He was pushing his car to the limits, anxious to be alone with her. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he took a tight corner. Her hands were clasped in her lap, her eyes focused on his profile. He was taking her to his closest home. He needed her so desperately it was all he could do to not pull off to the side of the road, pull her out of the car and fuck her against the back of his car.

"You hurt me," she whispered quietly. Another tear slipped down her cheek.

He glanced at her sharply, surprised. "Tonight? I didn't mean to. How?"

She shook her head. "No," she cleared her throat to speak louder. "At Russell's. You told me you didn't care for me."

His foot slammed down on the gas pedal, thrusting her back into the leather of her seat. "I lied."

_May they never fall in love_

_May they never fall in love_

_May they never fall in love_

She nodded her response as he pulled up to a wrought iron gate that surrounded a large brick home. He punched in a code and scanned his fingers over the light. The gates opened and he raced up the winding drive. He came to a screeching stop and was around to her side of the car, pulling her out before she had even felt the car stop. Again he cradled her in his arms, taking the steps to the front door two at a time. They crossed over the threshold into the dark house. He knew she couldn't see anything so he held her to his chest and hurried up the stairs to the second floor.

"Where are we?" She asked as he headed towards the end of the hall. He stopped at a set of double doors, punched in another code and leaned into the wall. A blue ray of light scanned his eyes.

"One of my homes," he responded as the doors clicked and swung open. He closed them and turned to the second set of doors and followed the same process. Once opened, they were standing inside his large bedroom. He flicked on a soft light and strode across the room, letting her take in her surroundings.

A large king bed was the center of the room. Covered with a white down comforter and Egyptian cotton sheets and dozens of down pillows, he laid her down gently onto it.

He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over a chair that sat in the corner near the floor to ceilings windows. She looked towards them, taking in the night sky and all the stars shimmering through the glass. She realized they were on a hill, overlooking the city.

"How can you sleep here? What about the sun?" She looked puzzled, sitting up on her elbows.

"The blinds are on a timer. They are light tight. At night, however, I do enjoy the sky," he stepped close to the bed, reaching for her foot. He slipped one black heel off, then the next. His fingers and hands roamed up her calves, to her thighs, reveling in the satin of her skin.

She regarded him with curiosity mixed with desire. Most overwhelming of all, he could taste her fear.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. His muscles in his chest flexed and his nipples hardened under her careful watch. He kicked off his shoes and stretched out next to her on the bed. He brushed her hair back from her face as she turned to look at him.

"What do you want from me, Eric?" She asked, catching his hand in hers. She brought his fingers to her mouth and she kissed each tip, before closing his hand over hers.

He shook his head. "Nothing, Sookie." His loose hand trailed down her shoulders, sliding the strap of her dress off.

"Nothing?" She said in surprise, a small smile crossing her lips.

He unknowingly smiled in return, shaking his head ruefully. "I don't want anything from you," he responded, emphasizing the 'from'.

"What is it then, Eric?" She watched as he slipped the other strap down, pulling her arm through it. The swell if her breast threatened to escape the top of the dress. He hardened when he realized she was not wearing a bra.

"I find myself wanting you, Sookie." He answered honestly, stopping his movements. His eyes caught hers and he willed her gaze to hold steady. He opened himself to her, giving her a glimpse inside, letting her see past his steely resolve into his desire for her, his craving to posses her.

"You want me?" Her fingers brushed against the stubble on his jaw, her thumb dipping into the dimple on his chin and he shivered.

"I do." He undid the first button on her dress and she shivered. One by one he snapped them open, taking in a ragged, unneeded breath as her breasts were at last exposed. "Do you want me?" His voice was soft as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her smooth, warm flesh. Her nipples stiffened in anticipation as he breathed onto her skin.

"Yes," she breathed out in response, her back arching her breasts towards him.

His pants were painfully tight and he reached down and opened them, allowing himself some relief. Her eyes widened as she followed his movements. He was not wearing underwear.

He chuckled softly under his breath, his tongue striking out and licking a pert nipple, sucking it between his lips. "Don't worry, lover. I will be gentle with you." He sucked her breast into his mouth, the scent of her flesh filling his senses. His fangs scraped against her and she shuddered. His hand kneaded her other breast, feeling the nipple grow hot under his touch. He longed to plunge himself into her warm, wet center, but he didn't want to rush her and scare her away. It had taken so long to bring her to him.

Her hands tentatively stroked over the skin of his back, down over his pecks, teasing his nipples with her fingers. He moved his body over hers, resting his weight between her legs. How he had longed to feel her like this!

She moaned again and pulled his mouth away from her breast, capturing his lips with own. Her tongue was frantic in his mouth, tasting him as equally as he was tasting her. He growled in response and hurriedly finished unbuttoning her dress, so that he could feel her bare skin against his.

"These are in the way," she said, tugging at his jeans. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, watching as the red blush darkened her cheeks.

"Are they now?" He responded, sliding off the bed. She mewled in protest, reaching for him. He pushed the jeans down his hips and broad thighs, kicking them off his feet. His erection throbbed in her direction and she swallowed loudly. He chuckled again as he reached for her dress, sliding it out from under her. She lay before him, bare save the pair of white lacey panties. He ran his finger along the waistband and she shivered. "I do believe that now, these are in the way."

She nodded in agreement and her eyes flicked closed as he hooked his fingers into the fabric. He stilled, looking at her beautiful face. He had seen her bare before, when she had been brought to him after the Maenad attack. She had been in so much pain it had been nearly impossible for him to take pleasure in her nakedness, although he had tried. This time she was bare before him because she desired him as much as he desired her.

"Open your eyes, lover," he said in a commanding voice and her eyes flew open, startled. "One thing you will learn about me," he pulled her panties down swiftly, baring her shortly trimmed blonde hairs to him," is that I like it when you watch what I do to you."

Her cheeks flushed again and he was surprised at her innocence. _Was Bill really not up to snuff? _He shook his head and laugh lightly to himself. _Of course he wasn't._

He joined her on the bed, his hard body covering her soft, warm one. His fingers traced down her side, stopping at her waist and his hand cupped her hip, bringing her against him. His erection pressed insistently against her thigh and he could barely hold back his desire to sheath himself into her.

His mouth joined with hers, his lips moving urgently against hers, all of the months of yearning nearly breaking him. He knew he could have taken her many times before, against her will. He knew she would have resisted at first out of some sort of sense of loyalty to Bill. He also knew she would have given in after the first stroke of his hand, the first feel of their bodies tangled together.

"May I taste you?" His voice didn't sound like his own as he kissed her neck, sucking it with his lips, the blood so close to the surface.

She nodded quickly and turned her head to the side.

"Not there," he breathed out, sliding down her body. Her eyes widened in alarm as he positioned himself between her legs. Her thighs trembled as he draped them over his shoulders. "What, my lover? Are you shy?" His tongue darted out, capturing a sweet drop of her passion. He groaned and licked her eagerly, needing and wanting to quench his hunger with her.

She let out a shuddering sigh. "No… one," she said in between gasps, her hands tightening in his hair. "Has..do-do-done this… before!" She cried out the last word as he pleasured her body.

He raised his head from between her long, slender legs, looking deeply into her lust filled blue eyes. His finger gently rubbed her folds, causing her to shudder again. "No one?" He asked, surprised.

She shook her head no.

He slipped his finger inside her and she cried out, his mouth followed his fingers, but not before he said," Then Bill was more of a fool than I thought." He assaulted her with his lips, his tongue and his fingers. Her juices drenched him and he lapped at them eagerly. He brought her to the edge of release over and over, refusing to let her climax. Her body writhed under his touch and he reached up to tease and pinch her nipple. She cried out, her hand covering his, tightening his hold. He slipped his hand out from under hers, covering her hand, showing her how he wanted her to fondle her breast. When he moved his hand away, hers followed.

"No," he breathed out, looking up at her. "Touch yourself for me." Both of her hands covered her breasts and she caressed and pinched them as he continued to lick her senseless.

"Eric, please," she cried out, at last reaching down to him, trying to pull his mouth away. "I am ready, please!"

He only shook his head and buried his mouth that much deeper into her and she cried out in frustration, her hands tightening and pulling his hair. The harder she pulled, the more turned on he became and the deeper he devoured her. His fingers plunged in and out and as he brought her to the edge once again, he slipped one hand under her bottom and lifted her to his mouth. He kept a steady pace as fingered her, determined to make her cum like she never had before. Her body arched and one hand grasped her breast so tightly, he saw the pale flesh pinken. Her other hand remained tightly wound in his hair and instead of pulling him away, she was burying him deeper. He ran his tongue over her clit repeatedly and he felt her walls begin to tense. Her breath caught and he realized he did not hear her breathing. His eyes locked onto hers as she fought to keep them open. They closed for a moment as she took in a deep breath and her mouth flew open into a quiet scream.

"Don't be quiet," he mumbled against her wetness. " I want to hear you scream for me."

Her hips bucked into his mouth, moving in time with his tongue and fingers and she screamed. "Eric! Oh God! Eric! Don't stop!" Her cries echoed off the walls and as she came around his face, his erection pulsed and throbbed for it's own release. "Inside me! Now! Please, inside me! I want you inside!"

He sat up so quickly he was a blur and rubbed his sensitive, wet tip against her clenching entrance. He held onto her hips and plunged inside. His cold skin burned with his desire for her as he felt her walls clenching around him. He set a rhythm that was leaving her breathless and his own voice came out in small grunts. He laid down over her and she wrapped her legs around his back, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. Determined to keep her orgasming, he licked the skin of her breast, readying it for his bite. He held her eyes with his, watching for any hesitation. Her fingers pushed gently at the back of his neck and he sank his teeth into her, sucking her warm blood with his lips. It filled his mouth and trickled down his throat. He felt drunk with it and around him he could feel her cumming again. She cried out his name and he thought it was the best thing he ever heard.

He plunged into her over and over as he licked her breast, sealing her wound.

"Come for me, Eric," she said in strangled voice. Her blood was filling him with her warmth and desire, he knew she had never been pushed this far before.

"Only if you come with me," he growled, sitting back onto his knees. He pulled her with him, sitting her on his lap. She firmly planted her feet on either side of his leg and she raised herself up and down, meeting each of his thrusts with a satisfying smack. She ground he hips down onto him, swirling in a motion that drove him wild.

"Does this feel good?" She whispered shyly, kissing him on the mouth, sucking on his bottom lip.

"Yes," he replied, his fingers turning whiter than normal from how hard he was gripping her hips. "Does it feel good to you?"

She nodded quickly, her tongue gently stroking the tip of his fang. "Everything you are doing to me feels so good, Eric."

He groaned in response and leaned back on one hand, shoving into her at a different angle. She responded in kind, mimicking his movements. She threw her head back and rotated her hips with his, taking him deeply inside of her.

She shook her head in frustration and looked into his questioning eyes. "I can't get close enough to you," she cried out, tears pricking her eyes. "No matter how close it is, it isn't enough."

He leaned forward, pulling her against him as he lay onto his back. His tongue wrapped around hers as she braced herself on her knees and kept a steady pace. Sweat broke out on her skin and he licked it off her neck. "Drink me," he whispered into her ear. "Taste me. It will give you the closeness you desire."

She moaned as his teeth nibbled her ear lobe. "How? Where?" He could feel her frantic in her desire and it made his blood boil.

"Wherever you want, lover. You're going to have to bite me," he continued to suck on her neck, dragging his teeth in circles.

She shuddered against him," I won't hurt you?"

He chuckled softly, sexily. "No, lover. You can't hurt me."

She nuzzled into his neck, her lips and tongue kissing and sucking him into oblivion. He felt her teeth graze him and he steeled himself for her bite, ready to make his. She bit down as hard she could and he cried out, partially in surprise, but mainly for the desire that engorged him further. She sucked on his blood greedily and he bit down as well and they feasted and rocked their bodies together.

He felt her invade his mind and he was startled, but the lust that was rocketing through him quickly pushed it aside. He pumped up into her and she responded by crashing her hips down against him. He took another mouthful of her blood before he came and he cried out, as he felt her began to climax around him.

He threw his head back and roared, unable to keep his eyes open as his orgasm took over his whole being. As she came she continued to suck his neck, crying out around his wound. She lost all control and began to scream his name as she rocked her hips wildly against his. His arms held her tight to him, his tongue licking the blood trickling from her neck as she shuddered violently over him. He emptied into her and her nails dug into his back as she reached around him to hug him tight. Her wetness coated him, pooling around his pelvis and he savored the feeling. Their bodies slowed, little cries of pleasure still coming from her throat.

He rolled them over, laying her gently onto her back. Her eyes watched his in wonder as he placed soft kisses on her face. His hips continued to gently pump into her, the ending waves of their orgasms tingling through both of them. His forehead he leaned against hers.

"Eric," she said, her voice music to his ears. She caught his lips again before she continued. "Was that…I mean… did I?"

He cocked his head to the side, listening to her mind, trying to decipher what she was asking. He felt her confusion and insecurity. "That was amazing, lover." He assured her, stroking the side of her face. "I honestly don't remember when a human last pleased me so much."

Hurt flashed in her eyes and he rethought his words. _Not the right thing to say_, he chided himself. "Allow me to try that again, Sookie." He kissed her soundly on the mouth and then bent to whisper in her ear. "I have never been fucked so thoroughly in my long life, alive or dead." He nodded assuredly, certain he had found the right words.

She laughed quietly. "Well, coming from you that is pretty romantic." Her eyes sparkled and she rubbed her cheek against his.

Her scent intoxicated him and he just wanted to continue to rub himself all over her and fuck her senseless. He twitched inside of her and he could feel that he was getting hard again.

He stared down at her, truly amazed that she was here with him. He didn't have to lie to her, trick her or deceive her. She came willingly. He didn't even have to be the one to tell her about Bill. It couldn't have worked out better if he had planned it himself. But still…something was off. He continued to plunder her thoughts until he found what he was looking for. His face took on a look of shock and surprise, but he forced it back to its usual unreadable state. "You have never had an orgasm before, that is what you were trying to ask me." He stared down at her curious.

Her cheeks flamed red and she buried her face into his strong shoulder. "No," she mumbled around his skin.

"Dear one," he spoke quietly," Look at me. That is nothing for you to be ashamed of. If anything, your prior lover should be deeply aggrieved for failing you so. A man is not a man if he does not bring pleasure to his woman first, above all else."

Her mouth gaped open in shock at his words. Maybe he had said too much. "Well, I don't know if it was his fault," she said, still embarrassed. "I thought maybe I was broken."

He laughed loud and it rumbled from deep in his belly. Her eyes widened in anger and he quickly shook his head, stilling his laughter. "No, no, Sookie. I am not laughing at you. Believe me, my lover, you are far from broken." He kissed her again savagely and moved once inside her.

She returned his kiss with vigor and gasped as she felt him harden again fully.

"In fact," he whispered into her mouth," let me show you how not broken you are. I will make you scream for me again."

She smiled into his kiss and responded, "Promises, promises…" and her voice turned into a low moan as he hips worked their magic. No one could fuck like a Viking.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all your warm and thoughtful reviews! I appreciate them all. Please keep them coming and help me feed my muse.

Chapter 2

Through her hazy sleep she heard a click and a low motorized sound. Her eyes flicked open and she watched the black shutters make their way down over the windows. A large hand slowly rubbed the curve of her hip and she looked over her shoulder to see the cool body nestled behind her back.

"Sleep well, lover?" His voice was soft and sensual. The sheet slung low on his hip as he shifted closer to her. The soft golden hair that trailed along his stomach drew her eyes down.

She rolled over to face him, memorizing the stubble on his cheeks, the delicious cleft in his chin, the way his eyelashes brushed against his face when he closed his eyes. She sighed and rested her hand on his side, her fingers slowly moving across his skin. "I did," she replied, raising her eyes to at last meet his. Every inch of him was so exquisite, so incredibly… masculine and yet beautiful, she was completely in awe that she was lying there in his arms. "Was I asleep for long?"

His nails grazed her skin, drawing circles onto her back as he pulled her closer. "Not very. About an hour."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to be rude." She looked over her shoulder again as the shutters snapped closed. "How long until sunrise?"

"Not too much longer." He brushed her hair back from her face. "A half hour or so. And you weren't rude. I enjoy watching you sleep."

She nodded, her finger tracing the fine hair speckled on his chest. She had always thought she preferred a smooth chest, especially to Bill's monkey man look. However, she found the faint dusting of hair over Eric's chest to be quite sexy.

"How are you?" He asked, the pull of his voice once again dragging her eyes up to his own. "Any… regrets?"

"No," she answered softly, then again, more firmly. "No. I'm a little sore." A blush painted her cheeks but she carried on. " And things hadn't been right

with Bill for a while… and if I am honest with myself …there has been something between us, you and I, for months. I just…Eric…" She stopped, trying to make sense of all that was rushing through her mind.

His face closed off as if he was bracing himself for what she would say next. She felt him tense beside her. "You what, Sookie?"

"I'm scared," she said honestly, feeling the fear overwhelm her. It was heavy, irrational and it made her panic.

"Lover, look at me," he commanded softly, placing his hand on the side of her cheek. "Relax. Just breathe." The smell of his skin permeated her nose and it felt like home to her.

A sense of calm flooded her senses and she felt so warm. She cocked her head to the side slightly as she stared into his eyes. She saw nothing but care and warmth in them. _Warmth in the dead eyes of a 1000-year-old vampire._ She let out a shaky breath. "Did you just do something to me?"

"Sort of." He responded, not offering anything more than that, his eyes darting away from hers. He suddenly found the ceiling very interesting.

She sat up quickly, the sheet falling from her body. She tried to ignore his nakedness sprawled beside her. She found it much too distracting, the skin the muscles, the hair, the—_No! Stop!_ "Eric! What did you do? Did you just glamour me? Or try to?"

He shook his head. "No, my lover. I cannot glamour you. Nor would I, if I could. I just wanted you to feel safe."

"But, how did you do that?" She pulled the sheet up over her bare breasts.

He sat up to face her in a blurred movement, taking her hands in his. "Because we have formed a bond."

She raised an eyebrow, surprised by his words. "What do you mean a bond?"

"It is what we vampires call a blood bond, when a human and a vampire exchange blood at the same time. Performed once, it brings us closer together and allows us to sense how the other feels, what they think. It also allows us to help calm the other mentally."

"A WHAT?" She knew she was screeching but she couldn't help it. She hated the way her voice sounded when she got that excited. "A BLOOD BOND? Are you KIDDING me, Eric?"

He knew it wouldn't go over well, but he didn't expect her to be that upset. "It wasn't intentional."

She laughed. "Right! Of course it wasn't!" She rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

"No, really, it wasn't." He implored her trying to hold her hand. "In case you didn't notice, our joining was passionate."

"I am well aware of that, I was there!" She slapped his arm lightly. "So this allows you to control me? Influence me? To do what?"

"No, Sookie, I promise, it's not like that. It will work both ways. For instance, you can use it to calm me down if I am angry. On you, I chose to try and soothe your anxiety about what has happened between us."

She glared at him. "Of all the high-handed, arrogant, impetuous, self-righteous-"

THUMP.

Eric had fallen over onto the bed, barely missing striking his head against the wood of the headboard.

"Eric?" She leaned over him, smacking him on the cheek. "Don't play dead on me, mister!"

When he didn't rouse she realized it must be past dawn. She narrowed her eyes and huffed. _Oh he is so not getting out of this so easy_. She flopped down on the bed next to him and burrowed under the covers. She wrestled around, trying to get comfortable. She fought against her desire to snuggle up to him. He looked so sweet, innocent even, when the day took him over. She sighed and curled into his side. _Vampires._

When she awoke again she knew that it was late in the day, if not all ready the evening. She reached for her purse beside the bed and pulled out her phone. Sunset would be any moment now. She scrolled through her missed calls. Bill had called over 20 times. She snorted to herself. _Sucks to not be in control, huh, Bill? _He had also texted her several times. The last read: **Sookie, what have you done? I can't feel you anymore! What did you let Eric do?**

She rolled her eyes and thought a moment how to respond. Then she typed back: **He gave me the big O, you loser! Now I know what I have been missing out on! **She snickered to herself but paused before hitting send. It was a little bit mean, even considering what he had put her through.

The sheets rustled and she looked down at Eric, who seemed to be fighting his slumber. The click and roll of the shutters began and when they slicked into place at the top of the window, she found herself staring into those amazing eyes.

She was determined to pick up where they had left off. She set her face and began," Of all the high-handed, arrogant, impetuous, self-righteous-"

A wicked grin curled his lips and with a flash he had pulled her down to him on the bed, pinning her body with his. His weight felt so comforting to her. "Lover, I am horribly aggrieved for entering into this bond with you without explaining prior. I understand I was terribly wrong. Before you berate me further, I beg of you, let me first eat and make love to you. Allow me to worship your body with mine." He pressed his lips into hers and kissed her thoroughly. He had obviously awakened with one thing on his mind.

Her voice caught in her throat and before she could tell him off, she felt his hand slip between them and begin to stroke her. She shuddered and tried to clear her head. "Eric, I am _really_ upset with you…" instead of a rebuke, her voice sounded breathy.

He sucked at her breast and his eyes bore into hers as he tongued her nipple. "I know, lover. I promise I mean you no harm. This," he whispered around her flesh, "bond will only protect you."

She groaned and arched herself to him, her hands burying themselves into his silky, finger-length strands. "Harm?" She moaned the word, unable to form intelligible sentences, or thoughts for that matter.

He sucked even harder before moving to the other breast, his fangs brushing against her taut nipple. "Mmmhmmm," he mumbled. "If you are mine, then Sophie Ann can not bring you to her."

She cried out as his fingers began to work their magic between her legs, shuddering as he slid one finger inside of her. _God how good he felt! _"Yours?"

He only nodded as his fangs grazed the skin around her nipple. "I am so hungry, lover," he murmured. "Will you not feed me?"

All sense of reason was lost as she nodded and he sunk his fangs into her delicate flesh. He then took a long pull and as he did so, his finger continued to pump in and out of her.

"Lover, I have been so hungry," he whispered, his lips bloodied, sucking at the wound.

"Don't you eat?" Her words were stunted as they tore from her lips. He was invading her mind and her body. She was not only being finger fucked, but mind fucked as well- and it felt so good!

He took another long pull, then settled back on her nipple, sucking for all he was worth. "Yes, but I have been hungry for you. Since the first time I tasted your blood, nothing has satisfied me. I am constantly hungry, burning to taste you."

She felt his hardness pressed against her thigh and she shuddered under his ministrations. She cried out, every single inch of her body was alive from his touch. She wanted him, all of him, all to herself and she at once realized his overwhelming desire to posses her. She wanted his blood. "Let me drink from you," she whispered, her eyes heavy with her desire.

Startled, his bright eyes caught hers. He lifted his head from her breast, his tongue darting out to clean his lips." Lover, this will deepen our bond. It will form a second bond. After that, once the final bond is made, it cannot be broken."

A wave of disappointment rushed over her. "Oh, I see. That was silly of me," she tried to smile around the tears that filled her eyes.

"Lover," he raised up to her, his fingers brushing her cheeks. "No. You do not understand."

"I-I do. Yes. I didn't even think about it before I asked, I am sorry." She felt so foolish. _Why would he want to be bonded to her like that?_

"No, lover, you do not. I will bond to you," he whispered, kissing her lips before leaning back to her breast and taking another pull. "And I will taste you, and you will taste me, every night, for as long as you wish." His tongue lapped at the blood and he inhaled a deep breath, as if he was intoxicated by her scent. "I just want you to understand what it means."

She arched as he sucked. "Ahhhh," she moaned. "What does it mean?" At this particular moment, she didn't care what the repercussions were.

"It means, after the final bond is made, that you will be recognized as my wife. That all who answer to me, will also answer to you." His lips brushed against her ear, her neck, kissing and sucking her senseless.

"Your wife?" She was suddenly much more aware of what was going on around her. "Eric, that is a huge, huge step. I don't- we don't—we have no idea what is going to happen with us."

He chuckled before his lips found hers, his mouth plundering her own, his tongue dominating hers. "Lover, we are only talking about making a second bond. The final bond cannot be made without other elements. It is very rare."

"What are those?" She asked quietly almost afraid to hear his answer. She stroked the stubble that dusted his jaw line.

"Surrender." He replied, finally pulling back from kissing her. His eyes sought hers. "Complete and utter surrender. From me, from you."

"Is that all?" She questioned, knowing he would never surrender himself. She felt a sense of loss, knowing that she would never be that close to him.

"No." He answered hesitantly, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"What else?" She held his eyes when they met hers, her breath catching in her throat.

"We must truly love one another." His voice was throaty, thick. Husky.

"Oh." Her voice caught. _Love. Again, love. Could she ever love again? Before love comes trust._

"Yes," he answered, his mouth hovering over hers. So close. "Yes, you can love again."

"What?" She was startled, surprised. Her brow furrowed. "I didn't say that out loud."

He nodded. "I know." His lips brushed hers. "It's the bond." Back and forth, like the wings of a butterfly.

"Can…you?" The tears again filled her eyes.

He pulled back, his eyes searching hers. In them she saw regret. "If I could, it would be you."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, losing herself in his kiss, in the rapture of being held so tightly by him. She chose to ignore his last words, even though she knew what he was trying to tell her. He did not think he could love.

He growled into her mouth and leaned back, bringing his wrist to his mouth. As he bit down her stroked between her legs, making sure she was still ready for him. She groaned in response as she felt his tip at her entrance. A drop of blood fell onto her lips as he held his wrist over her mouth.

She grasped it with both hands and pulled it forward, her tongue licking the heady sugar from his skin. He cried out as she took a strong pull from him, plunging himself deep inside of her. His mouth fell to her neck and licked her skin, sucked it until he could smell the blood pounding below the surface.

He bit down and began to drink, all the while pounding himself into her at a feverished pace. He roared as his wound closed and she bit him of her own desire. "Fuuuuuuuck," his voice tore from his chest as his hips assaulted hers.

"Eric, oh, Eric!" She cried in response, blindly matching him thrust for thrust. Her body arched and her head thrashed back and forth against the down pillow before he buried his face back into her neck. She felt the sharp pain in her neck as he drank and then it was replaced by a burning desire for him to never stop. She held his face to her neck.

"Sookie," he whispered around her skin. "I can't. I have to stop. I will take too much."

She groaned in frustration, lifting her hips to meet his and encouraging him to continue. She felt warm and light. "Don't stop, Eric, please…I want you to lose control."

He called out her name in response as she ground her hips into his and the primal roar that echoed off the walls of his bedroom made her shudder with pleasure. He took one last drink from her before his lips again found hers.

The emptiness she felt when he let go of her neck made her heart ache. His wrist healed in her mouth and he braced himself above her and continued to pump with steady concentration. His pupils were dilated, his eyes glazed. "You make me crazy, lover," he growled as he hitched her leg up around his hip, thrusting deeper. "I can't ever allow myself to lose control with you, as much as I want to."

Her body moved of it's own volition and she felt herself begin to tense. Every nerve was alive and again she had the strong desire to feel him closer, even though she knew he was as close as he could possibly be. He was filling her completely.

"Kom med mig, älskare," he growled into her neck." Följ med mig."

Her hands fisted into the sheets and her mouth turned hungrily to the side, searching for purchase on his. His lips assaulted hers, biting and sucking and finally settling onto her lower lip. The telltale signs crept over her and he continued his steady rhythm as he heard her catch her breath. Her heart thudded in her chest and her mouth tore open in a scream that was meant for him and him alone.

"Kom," he murmured with each stroke," kom." He reached up and wrapped his hands onto the wood of the headboard for traction and his body relentlessly pounded into hers.

"Eric," she breathed as the waves of orgasm took over her body. She fought to keep her eyes open, she wanted to see his face as he came, knowing it was the closest she would ever see to him being completely vulnerable for her. He cried out in his native language as his body collapsed onto hers.

"Oh min älskling, de saker du kan göra med mig. Du är min, för evigt min. Om jag bara kunde älska skulle jag älska dig."

He continued to move inside her, basking in their joining. A deep sound rumbled in his throat as his head snuggled against her breast. "This is right."

Her fingertips traced patterns along the smooth skin of his back and she allowed her eyes to close. She could feel him inside her skin, inside her mind. She was overwhelmed with his presence and she let out a shaky breath. He lifted his face to look at her, his eyes searching hers.

"This is right," he repeated again, his voice soft. He leaned up and pressed his lips to hers.

"I can feel you inside of me," she whispered against his mouth, as his tongue teased hers. "Everywhere."

"And I you," he responded, pulling her into his arms and rolling onto his back.

She laid her head against his chest as his arms encompassed her.

Translations:

"Kom med mig, älskare, Följ med mig."

Come with me, my lover. Come with me

"Kom, kom."

Come, come.

"Oh min älskling, de saker du kan göra med mig. Du är min, för evigt min. Om jag bara kunde älska skulle jag älska dig."

Oh my lover, the things you can do to me. You are mine, forever mine. If I could only love, I would love you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

The phone on his bedside table vibrated and he reached over to check to see who was calling. He shifted Sookie on his chest and tapped his screen.

"This better be good." He stroked Sookie's hair away from her face, touching his lips to her forehead.

"Eric, we have a problem." Pam's matter of fact voice perforated his comfortable silence. He and Sookie had been quietly contemplating the changes the second bond had made.

"And what is that, Pam? Besides you interrupting me, when you know I am otherwise engaged." His voice was level. His child knew better than to call him when he was with a human, especially this one.

A soft laugh caressed the line. "Oh, Eric. Are you still entertaining our telepathic friend?"

He growled under his breath. Sookie was warm and naked, still pressed to his side and he would much rather further explore the different ways he could make her scream. "What. Do. You. Want. Pam?"

She sighed. "Witches. A coven has entered your area."

He sat up quickly and Sookie gave him a curious glance as she slid off his side. "Witches?"

"Yes, I need you to get to Fangtasia as quickly as possible. Hallow will be here soon."

He stood up and reached for the pair of jeans he had shed the night before. He glanced back at Sookie who sat in the middle of his bed – his bed – barely covered by a sheet. "We will be there soon."

"We?" Pam responded a bit of a taunt to her voice.

"Yes, we. I am not leaving her alone." He ended the call and tossed it onto the bed.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked, sliding towards the edge of the bed. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders as she pushed herself off the bed, touching the floor with her tiptoes.

"I am not sure," he responded. He threw open his closet door and yanked the hangers aside till he found a t-shirt to pull on. "Get dressed, you are coming with me."

He heard her feet fully hit the floor and the rustle of her clothes. "I only have what I wore last night."

He stepped back into the bedroom. "There is some Fangtasia gear in the closet in a box. You should be able to find anything you need there."

He watched her as she padded naked into the closet and listened to her rummaging around. He scrolled through his missed texts on his phone, responding in a blur. He noticed her phone lying on the bed and picked it up. He touched the screen and saw that there was an outgoing text to Bill. He smirked as he read it and his finger hovered over send. He pressed it and tossed her phone back on the bed.

She giggled and he couldn't fight back a smile as she came out in a tank top and bootie sweat shorts. She looked down at her clothing and smiled back. "Maybe I should just put my dress back on?"

He pulled her forward, taking in the snug black shorts with Fangtasia across the butt, the red tank that showed off her breasts. "No, this is perfect." His fingers trailed down her arms, leaving gooseflesh behind.

Her large blue eyes stared innocently into his. She was so trusting.

"It looks good on you," his lip turned up in a smile, spinning her in a small circle. "Maybe too good." He kissed her on the forehead and went back into his closet, pulling out a sweatshirt. He handed it to her and watched as she slipper her arms through the large sleeves. It ended on her mid thigh.

She pushed the sleeves up her arms to her elbows. She shoved her feet into her heels. "I look like a hooker." She stood in front of the mirror.

He came to a stop behind her, pulling her back against his body. His face nestled her neck, placing a soft kiss against it. "I take exception with that," his voice was low. "You look nothing like a prostitute." He grabbed her hand. "Come, we need to go."

He kicked his feet up on the desk while Sookie settled onto the couch, pulling the sweatshirt over her knees. There was a knock at the door and Pam entered. "Eric, they are here." She looked to the side, catching Sookie out of the corner of her eye. "I suggest you hide your human. These bitches—excuse me, theses witches mean business."

He sat forward at his desk and glanced between Sookie and Pam. He nodded. "Sookie, go with Pam."

"Eric," she responded as she stood up. "I don't want to-"

He stood as well. "Sookie. Go with Pam." A look of hurt flashed across her face and he forced himself to take a moment. The hurt sank into his very flesh. This would not do. "Sookie, it will be fine. Trust me."

She sighed and got to her feet, as she followed Pam out of his office. She paused at the door and his eyes caught hers as she looked at him longingly before Pam led her away.

He braced himself in is chair, bringing himself to his full and intimidating height as he waited for the witch to be escorted into his office. There was a short rap at the door.

"Enter," he responded, his tone even and bored.

Pam pushed the door open and bowed her head. "Master." She crossed the threshold and behind her stood two witches. "This is Hallow," Pam inclined her head at the tall woman with long, wavy black hair. Her eyes were an emerald green, as if cut from the very gem they mirrored. "This is Marnie." The other witch was much more plain, her brown hair and eyes were of no significance to him and he barely gave her a second look.

He stood from his chair as they crossed to him "What brings you to my area?" He asked his hands clasped behind his back.

Hallow regarded him slowly and he did not like the look in her eyes. Her head to toe black was stereotypical, but her leather bustier was not. It laced tightly up her full breasts, pushing them over the top in a dangerous manner. "I have a proposition for you," she said in a sultry voice as she sank into the chair in front of his desk.

"My master did not offer you a seat," Pam said sharply, stepping forward, her eyes narrowed.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "By all means, ladies, have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable."

Hallow's laughter filled the room. "Oops. It appears I have all ready done just that." Marnie sat down in the neighboring chair quietly.

"What is this proposition you speak of?" He asked stonily. "I hardly see how you can have anything I might need."

Her eyes darkened and a blood red nail drew a small circle on his desk as she spoke. He found it hard to break her gaze. "Maybe not. But you have something I need."

"And what is that?" He lowered himself into his chair, once again taking on his nonchalant demeanor and crossing his ankles on his desk.

"A body. A dead body." Her voice was icy.

Eric laughed. "A dead body? As in a vampire?"

"Preferably. Or a human that you will allow us to…do with as we wish." Her eyes flashed and her fingers toyed with the pendant around her neck that rested between her pale white breasts.

He regarded her carefully before darting a gaze at Pam. "Are you practicing necromancy?"

Her eyes held his and he felt a strange desire to be closer to her. She inclined her head slowly and it broke his gaze.

"I will not allow necromancy in my area. Your coven is not welcome here, Hallow." He stood briskly, shoving his chair back from his desk. "I want you gone by morning."

She was on her feet as quickly, unmoved by his anger. "I can and I will. If you do not work with me, vampire, you will be sorry."

Pam grabbed her by the arm, wrenching her across the room. Hallow bounced into the wall. "Do not threaten my master, you stupid bitch."

Hallow laughed. "I will let you think this over. If we can not come to an agreement, I doubt you will care for the outcome."

He crossed the room at his vampire speed, his arms on either side of her as he pinned her to the wall. "You dare threaten me? With your silly chants and spells?"

Her eyes flashed and he felt an overwhelming desire to touch her. "Silly chant and spells? Don't tempt me, Viking. It will be in your best interest to work with me, instead of against me."

He inhaled deeply, taking in her earthy, musky smell. "And why is that?"

"I hardly think your finances could survive what I would do to your bar if you don't. Everything you have your hands in will turn to ruin." She raised her chin and met his eyes and he could feel the dare behind them. "You have 48 hours to decide."

He grabbed her arm and held it tightly as she stepped away from him. "I can rip you in two." He growled, twisting her arm behind her back. To his surprise, it did not snap. It bent, as if it was made of rubber.

She laughed. "But you wont." And before he knew it she and Marnie had slipped out the door.

Pam kicked the door shut and turned to him, her eyes wild. "What. The. Fuck. Was. That?"

He shook his head, as if clearing it. He leaned back against his desk, sitting on the edge. "I don't know."

"Why is she still alive?"

"Again, I do not know. That was unexpected."

"You were looking at her like a dog in heat, Eric." She scowled at him assumingly. "You understand the gravity of this situation."

He growled at her as he picked up the laptop on his desk and threw it across the room. It shattered into a million pieces. "I am quite aware of the gravity. I just do not understand what she did to me."

Pam sighed and went over to the cabinet in the corner of his room. She slipped a key into the lock and took out a cardboard box and handed it to Eric. He rolled his eyes as he saw it was a new Mac Book Pro. He looked behind her and saw a whole stack of them. He set it on his desk and continued. "Until we figure out what fuck just happened, we should stay away from her."

"Agreed," Pam responded. "But we can not let her know what she has done, it will give her power over us."

"I'm afraid she might all ready have that, Pam," he reminded. "Did you not see what happened to her arm?"

"We're in deep shit, aren't we, Eric?" She moved closed to him, her hand touching his arm.

He nodded. "We might be." He sat down in his chair and went about taking the laptop out of the box and setting it up. Pam held up the chord to his external hard drive and he plugged it in as the laptop powered on.

"Your laptop backed up automatically every morning to this. Everything you need should still be there."

He couldn't prevent a half smile. "Well prepared, Pam, as always."

"Of course. I will go get Sookie." She made her way to the door.

"Start making some phone calls, Pam. We need to know exactly what we have gotten ourselves into." He commanded as he watched his computer go through the set up screens.

"I will. I have a witch I can talk to, an old friend of mine." She said it with a smirk and he doubted very much she was just a friend.

"Really, Pam? You lowered yourself to fucking witches?" He was surprised at her. Witches were at the bottom of the supernatural food chain, so to speak, since they were not actually supernatural at all.

She snorted and stopped at the door. "She wasn't a witch when I knew her. And she's powerful, Eric. Beggars can't be choosers."

He motioned for her to get moving and he leaned back in his chair, waiting for Sookie to return to him.

Necromancy was dangerous in general, but highly dangerous to vampires. If a witch could bring back the dead and control them, it was highly likely they could also do that to a vampire. He had heard rumors in his many years of this happening, although he had never personally witnessed it. The Salem Witch trials were said to have been in part because a group of witches had been able to control vampires, forcing them to meet their final death by rising and walking into the sun. While he had been in Europe at the time, he had heard of the rumors and knew just who to contact.

He grabbed his cell phone and placed the call as Sookie stuck her head around his office door. He motioned for her to come in. He saw her eyebrow rise when she took in the pieces of the laptop on the floor.

"This is the North Man. I am in need of your assistance." He ended the call after he left his voice mail. He turned to Sookie, who stood at the edge of his. She had zipped up his sweatshirt and it hung on her as if she were a small child wearing her father's much larger clothing. He could feel concern coming from her and he reached out his hand.

She took it and stepped forward as he brought her between his legs. "What did they want?" She asked quietly, taking in the mess from the laptop and his obvious anger.

He shook his head, his thumb brushing against her cheek. "You don't need to worry yourself with this, lover."

He could feel her poking around in the bond, gently prodding into his mind. He raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at how bold she was. He gently pushed back and her brows furrowed and a frown crossed her lips.

"Eric, are you in danger?"

He pushed his feelings down as far as they would go and pulled her into his lap. "Only from falling under your spell." He whispered and kissed her softly.

A/N Thank you so much for your patience while my hands have been healing. I am so so so sorry to leave you guys hanging for so long on these stories! Is everyone enjoying season 4 and AE as much as I am? I think this is the best season hands down. I can't wait to see what is next. Thank you so much for favoriting my stories and reviewing. Please keep it coming, it helps inspire me! XOXO


End file.
